


Revenge Is Sweeter

by periodicallypyrrhic88



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Samson, Just smut, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sub Cullen, cullen is a slut, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periodicallypyrrhic88/pseuds/periodicallypyrrhic88
Summary: Samson has been listening to Cullen moan and whimper when he thinks the other is asleep, and takes a risk.





	Revenge Is Sweeter

Samson hadn’t meant to watch, not this time, or the times before.

Well, he absolutely had, perhaps it was simply that he hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much as he did.

Except that was a lie, too.

Cullen Rutherford was currently laying in his bed against the opposite wall, belly-down, the muscles of his back flexing under his skin as he actually ground himself against his pillow. His blanket (much to Samson’s chagrin) covered his flesh just above his hips, hiding his ass from sight, save for the pleasant outline it provided through the thin sheets wrapped taut around him. He had the back of his hand pressed to his mouth, undoubtedly trying to abstain from making any sort of noise that would awaken Samson. He had obviously failed, and Samson couldn’t even be sure if he was truly trying, what with the little whimpers and gasps that continually fell from his lips. The young man’s hips shifted and rocked almost autonomously from the rest of his body, encouraged on by the friction awarded him there. Soft mewls continued to escape him, despite trying to keep the evidences of his pleasure concealed, and each one went straight to Samson’s own cock, feeling it swell impossibly harder. 

It was a delicious sight, one Samson had been and still was more than happy to drink in, on each of the rare occasions Cullen decided to shed the templar regalia, both physically and inwardly, and give in to his more carnal pleasures. Samson had almost been worried for him, initially, when almost a month had went by with no secret sounds hanging between them in the night. With other bunkmates he’d had in the past, it wasn’t uncommon to hear the slap of a hand on swollen flesh during those hours, maybe accompanied by a few less than graceful grunts at the end. But when it had finally happened with Cullen, what Samson had gotten instead was whimpers, and whispers, and the much more quieter sound of hips rubbing against cloth. 

And the sound that fell from his lips was beautiful, every time.

It was a blessing as much as it was a curse, really. Each time he laid eyes upon Cullen, wriggling under his bedsheets, lips parted and panting quietly, Samson became transfixed on watching the boy take his pleasure while he was unable to help along his own. Despite the uncomfortable hardness straining in his night trousers, Samson forced himself still, not wanting a shift of the bedding or a creak of the mattress to alert the boy, because he wanted to watch. 

It’s what was happening now, Samson’s eyes open in the darkness as Cullen continued, all soft whines and rutting hips, like an animal in heat.

Samson had settled himself quite comfortably in the role of the quiet spectator once again before his breath almost hitched audibly in his chest. It seemed as though Cullen had began to become aware of all the little noises he was making, because he moved his hand from his mouth and slid two fingers in, his noises muffled around them as he sucked.

As if that wasn’t enough, the near sweltering temperature of their barracks in the summertime had seemed to take its toll on Cullen, who dislodged the thin covering from his body with a kick, exposing an impossibly round backside. Free from the confines of his sheet, Cullen spread his knees even wider on the mattress, keeping himself low on the bed as he continued his assault.

Samson hadn’t thought, hadn’t hesitated either.

No longer caring to be quiet, he threw the covers from his body and crossed the space between them to Cullen’s bed, not giving the boy time enough to start before he straddled his body where he lay so his hips, and his cock, were pinned to the mattress, forcing his legs to stay spread but bringing his rubbing to a sudden halt.

Cullen had practically yelped to feel the sudden weight of the body atop his, pressing him even further, chest down, on the bed. Samson blanketed his body on his, chest to back, bringing his lips to the shell of the boy’s ear. 

“I thought maybe you made more noise than you realized, but now I’m starting to think you wanted me to see,” he said lowly, voice full of sleep and gravel, as he reached back to grab the meat of Cullen’s thigh. “Woulda thought maybe you were just deaf or dumb until I watched you suck on your fingers and spread your legs wider than some whore at the Rose.” 

He smirked with pleasure as Cullen let out a small moan then, eyes sliding shut as he tried desperately to move his hips under Samson to relieve him of his ache, another whine escaping him as he found he couldn’t.

“M-Maker--”

“This isn’t my first time watching you rub your cock into your pillow, ass in the air, you know,” Samson all but growled, pushing his lips strategically against the large vein of Cullen’s neck for a moment, tongue flicking out to taste the skin there. “And I’ve heard those pretty lips say that name so many times.” He pulled back then, releasing some pressure from the boy’s back, and grabs his hair instead, roughly, forcing Cullen’s head back so his neck was bared. “I only want to hear mine now.” 

Cullen seemed to tremble beneath him for a moment, a small gasp leaving him before he nodded, slowly. “Yes,” he managed to breath out, and then jumped when Samson brought a sudden hand down on his ass, hard enough to sting.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Samson,” Cullen all but preens, trying again futilely to push against him again. It makes Samson feel drunk, from lust or power or both, he wasn’t sure.  
Cullen has no idea what he’s thinking, because he’s not, because he’s let his body retain full agency over his brain. All he knows is that he wants Samson closer, wants to breathe in more of his scent and hear the gravel in his voice. The words he spoke formed an invisible thread between them, starting at Samson’s lips and igniting a fire deep into Cullen’s lower belly, stirring him in such a way that even someone as usually disciplined as he could not ignore. 

Samson released his hair and chuckled then, but it was all he could do not to simply throw his head back and laugh. He wondered if any of his fellow templars would even believe him if he told them that the new recruit they had all been borderline openly oggling was pressed under him now, bare, ass soft and round and shining in the candlelight.

Not that he would tell anybody, ever.

“Flip over.”

He moved back a bit so the boy could obey his command, and he did, unquestioningly. Cullen’s eyes were hazy and heavy-lidded, wanton in a way Samson was genuinely surprised, and pleased, to see. 

This boy was going to do him in, one way or another.

His lips curled into another smirk as his eyes fell upon Cullen’s thick lips, reaching out with a thumb to brush across them. 

“You ever sucked a man off before, Rutherford?”

He would’ve laughed at the other man’s reaction if not for the fact he was naked and hard beneath him. He grew red almost immediately, a blush that started from his ears and seemed to go endlessly downward, stammering nervously. Samson ended those by claiming him in a rough kiss, relishing the way the young man’s tongue felt against his own, loving the way he tasted, like a mouth he’d be the first to claim.

“Practice makes perfect, you pretty little thing.” 

With that, Samson stood, discarding his own trousers with a flourish. Perhaps it was a bit of a gamble, but about ninety-five percent of the doubt he had harbored had all but flown out the window at the sight of Cullen trying to stay quiet around his fingers, at seeing how deeply his back arched when he came, when he thought nobody was watching. The man was definitely at least a little hungry for the taste of cock.

And he was right. Cullen’s eyes rested on Samson’s full member between his legs, and though he still looked a bit nervous, there was definitely something else there, too.

Samson’s hunch was all but confirmed when he licked his lips.

Samson chuckled and stepped away from Cullen, backing up until he was seated upon his own bed again. “Come here, then. Knees.” 

Cullen hesitated for only a second before he crossed the space between them, doing as Samson ordered by lowering himself to his knees in front of the man. The older man actually laughed as he gripped a handful of Cullen’s hair again, pulling him close to his cock, now red and angry with arousal, liquid beading at the tip.

“No teeth,” he said, as he flicked a lazy thumb across Cullen’s lip. “Be a good boy.”

Cullen swallowed and nodded, licking his lips again to wet them before leaning his head in and pressing his tongue to the man’s flesh. He tasted warm and strong, but it only made his own cock jump where it hung between his legs. He pressed his tongue against the head of the man’s cock, licking around curiously before he licked the length of Samson completely, from base to tip and back again, the low growls it pulled from Samson shooting straight to his own arousal. 

If Samson felt teased by the slow speed of the tongue on him, he didn’t show it, his eyes locked onto Cullen’s as he licked, and lapped, the boy’s stubble grazing against his sensitive flesh occasionally in a way that made him buck his hips forward each time it happened. 

The moment Cullen first broke eye contact, the grip in his hair tightened, causing the boy to gasp and look back up at him. 

“Look at me,” Samson ordered, voice firm. It was clear his patience was now beginning to ebb away, though how he had managed even this long was a mystery. “And put me in your mouth, now.”

Cullen moved to obey the command at once, parting his lips open to take as much of the man’s cock in his mouth as he could. The hand in his hair relaxed a little, a sigh escaping Samson as he gazed into his deep brown eyes and watched him suck, felt his tongue dart to the underside of his cock as he stretched his jaw to take even more of him in.

He wanted to do a good job.

“That’s it,” Samson said lowly, encouragingly, mischief playing in his voice. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Cullen? If I’d known you were going to be this eager of a cocksucker, I’d have had my prick in your mouth the first night.”

Perhaps under normal circumstances, the words would have thrown Cullen completely off-guard, probably even offended him completely, but now, feeling the head of Samson’s cock at the back of his throat and a strong grip in his hair, it only made him moan around the man, eyes fluttering a moment as he reached down to touch himself, now uncomfortably hard where he kneeled on the floor, knees scraping against stone.

Samson stopped him with his foot, pushing the hand out of the way before it made purchase. Cullen whined around him, but he never stopped sucking, and he wasn’t about to break eye contact again, either, for Samson’s eyes shone dangerously.

“You don’t think I got myself off while I watched you, do you? No, any little rustle and you’d’ve known, you’d’ve stopped. I couldn’t touch my cock and neither will you.”

Cullen only made a desperate sort of noise then, and the older man took the opportunity to push even further into Cullen’s mouth, sharply, the muscle’s of the man’s throat obviously struggling to accommodate the girth in his mouth as he pumped in and out, fucking Cullen’s velveteen mouth until saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

It was the most beautiful fucking thing he’d ever seen.

He watched as tears of effort sprang behind Cullen’s eyes, but he stayed obediently still despite it. He could even see the bulge of his own cock as it slid in and out of Cullen’s throat, his adam’s apple bobbing with each thrust.

It wasn’t long before Samson came with a low growl, throwing his head back as he spilled into the boy’s mouth. He waited until he was completely finished before he slowly withdrew his cock from swollen, red lips, pleased to see he hadn’t needed to tell the young man to swallow his seed. He just did, like it was his nature to.  
Samson supposed it was.

Samson took a breath and pulled his trousers back around his hips, tucking himself back into his bed with little ceremony, as if nothing had just transpired. He smirked at Cullen’s confusion, the boy still shiny-lipped and panting slowly as he tried to catch his breath. It was clear he wanted to touch himself, but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

Samson propped his arm under his head and laid on his side, glancing down at the boy who had just sucked him dry. He reached down and took the boy’s chin in his hand, swiping a thumb over a small string of cum that had escaped from the corner of his mouth. He pressed the thumb between his lips, and Cullen sucked the last of Samson off of it as if he had been trained to do it.

“Well? As you were, Rutherford.”

Having Cullen Rutherford on his knees was sweet, but revenge was sweeter.


End file.
